thelemonsadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Einsteins' Adventures of Ratatouille
Little Einsteins' Adventures of Ratatouille is a new movie. Trivia *Bolt, Rhino, Mittens, Dr. Calico, Penny, Penny's Mom, Joey, Vinnie, Bobby, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bellwether, Mayor Lionheart, Yax, Gazelle, Bonnie & Stu Hopps, Mrs. Otterton, Duke Weaselton, Flash, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, Officer McHorn, Finnick, Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., Gideon Grey, Emmet Otterton, Drill Instructor, Frantic Pig, Fabinne Growley, Peter Moosebridge, Dr. Badger, Doug, Woolter and Jessie, Three Ram Bullies, Priscilla, Nangi, Bucky & Pronk Oryx-Antlerson, Timber Wolves, Swinton, Mr. Manchas, Koslov, Officer Francine, Officer Fangmeyer, Officer Grizzoli, Officer Delgato, Officer Wolford, Officer Higgins, Officer Snarlof, Judy's 275 Siblings, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix, Seargent Calhoun, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Gene, Cy-Bugs, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Nicelanders, Sugar Rush Racers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Mrs. Puff, Gary the Snail, SpongeBob's Parents, Patrick's Family, Tentacles Family, Betsy Krabs, Squilliam, Patchy the Pirate, Potty the Parrot, Larry the Lobster, Queen Amphitrite, Prince Triton, Princess Mindy, Alex, Gloria, Melman, Marty, Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Rico, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Mason, Phil, Stefino, Vitaly, Sonya, Zuba, Florrie, Moto Moto, Andalusian Triplets, Manu & Maya, The Dancing Dogs, Gia, Dusty Crophopper, Skipper Riley, Chug, Sparky, Dottie, Leadboottom, Lil Dipper, Maru, Windlifter, El Chupacabra, Blade Ranger, Ishani, Bulldog, Franz, Roper, Mayday, Andre, Harvey and Winnie, Pulaski, Ol' Jammer, Secretaary of the Interior, Muir, Ryker, Cabbie, Dynamite, Drip, Pinecone, Avalanche, Blackout, Shrek, Donkey, Puss In Boots, Fiona, Dragon, Gingy, Pinocchio, Three Pigs, Humpty, Kitty Softpaws, Three Blind Mice, Ogre Babies, Dronkeys, King Harold, Queen Lillian, Brogan the Ogre, Cookie the Ogre, Gretched the Ogre, Doris, Various Ogres, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Emily, Bill and Ben, Stanley, Mavis, Salty, Harvey, Diesel 10, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, The Fat Controller, Annie and Clarabel, Bertie, Harold, Terence, Trevor, Lewis, Wilbur, Franny, Bud, Billie, Joe, Tallulah, Petunia, Lefty, Carl the Robot, Buster, Laszlo, Tiny, Singing Frogs, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, The Duke of Wesleton, Oaken, Marshmallow, Snowgies, Trolls, Pabbie, Barry B. Benson, Vanessa, Mooseblood, Ken, Janet, Adam, Martin, Roddy, Rita, Sid, Rita's family, Kubo, Monkey/Sariatu, Beetle/Hanzo, Raiden the Moon King, Hosato, Hashi, Kameyo, Mari, Minae, Aikom Miho, Ken, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle/Lucy, Batman, MetalBeard, Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Benny, Vitruvius, Good Cop, Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Rex Dangervest, Queen Watevra Wa-Nabi, General Sweet Mayhem, Robin, Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Sensei Wu, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Aquaman, The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Gandalf, Ghost, Robin, Batgirl, Professor Dumbledore, Speed Racer, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Alfred Pennyworth, Lord Garmadon, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Bane, Two-Face, Catwoman, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka-Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut, Orca, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Gentleman Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite Man, Catman, Zebra-Man, Condiment King, Captain Boomerang, The Mutant Leader, Hugo Strange, Red Hood, the Kabuki Twins, The Calculator, Dr. Phosphorus, Magpie, Egghead, Various Lego Characters, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, WALL-E, EVE, M-O, Hal, PR-T, Captain B. McCrea, Other Robots, Lightning McQueen, Tow Mater, Sally Carrera, Mack, Fillmore, Sarge, Luigi, Guido, Flo, Ramone, Red, Lizzie, Sheriff, Doc Hudson, Bob Cutlass, Darrell Cartrip, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Brent Mustangburger, David Hobbscap, Otis, Siddeley, Francesco Bernoulli, World Grand Prix Racers, Cruz Ramirez, Mrs. Fritter, Natalie Certain, Smokey, Louise Nash, Junior Moon, River Scott, Piston Cup Racers, Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, Young MacGuffin, Young Macintosh, Wee Dingwall, Maudie, Lord Macintosh, Harris, Hubert, Hamish, Angus, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Sunset Shimmer, Sunset Glimmer, Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter, Fish Out of Water, Buck Cluck, Morkubine Porcupine, Mayor Turkey Lurkey, Kirby, Melvin, Tina, Mr. Woolensworth, Goosey Loosey, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Casandra, Four Sisters, The Stabbingtion Brothers, Captian of the Guard, Hook Hand Thug, Vlad, Big Nose Thug, Baymax, Hiro Hamada, GoGo Tomago, Tadasahi Hamada, Honey Lemon, Fred, Wasabi, Yokai, Alistair Krei, Theo/Turbo, Chet, Tito Lopez, Smoove Move, Burn, Paz, Whiplash, Angelo Lopez, Kim-Ly, Bobby, Skidmark, White Shadow, Carl, Snails, Moana, Maui, Heihei, Pua, Tamatoa, Mini Maui, Samson the Lion, Benny the Squirrel, Bridget the Giraffe, Ryan the Lion Cub, Nigel the Koala, Larry the Snake, Cloak & Camo, Stan & Carmine, Kazar the Wildebeest, and Blaggar the Wildebeest will guest star in this film. *''Toy Story'' films, WALL-E, Cars films, Brave, The Incredibles, and Ratatouille were made by Disney and Pixar. Category:Little Einsteins' Adventures Series